


Life Drawing Class

by Lovefushsia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Geoffrey M'Benga cameo (played by Michael Ealy of course!), Hand Jobs, Happily Ever After, Instant Attraction, Life Drawing, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, Strangers to Lovers, art class, cool bones, jim in glasses, lots of naughty words actually, naked Bones, slightly geeky jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim takes an art class and today's model strips off straight away leaving Jim a little distracted.</p><p>'With each one Jim’s heart thudded more forcefully in his chest. Fuck, he wanted to look away but he couldn’t, and soon the dude was pushing those form fitting blue jeans past his underwear, over the bulge in the front which Jim would swear he hadn’t noticed, over his hips, down thickly-muscled thighs that Jim wanted to be wrapped around his waist as they fucked over that stool.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole thing started with the following [prompt:](http://stardust-sketcher.tumblr.com/post/118934566401/more-otp-au-ideas)
> 
> •I’m an art student and we’re doing realistic drawings in class, I was prepared for the fruit bowl and the pair of shoes but then yOU WALKED THROUGH THE DOOR, STRIPPED, SAT ON A STOOL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM AND I FELL OFF MY CHAIR BECAUSE HOLY FUCK.  
> 

Jim sat sharpening his pencils and looking over last week’s efforts. He was really enjoying this evening class, it was a much needed boost to creativity. He’d found apples and oranges trickier to get right than the Converse, but tonight he was definitely interested in the subject. He hadn't perfected the human body yet, and he'd certainly never drawn one in the flesh.

Jim took another look at the group, mostly familiar faces after these past few weeks. He smiled at a red headed girl across from him, perched on her stool and facing him with her legs crossed. She smiled back briefly but then looked away towards the door as it creaked open.

Jim followed the girl’s eyes as a shadow fell across the floor and he just stared. Oh fuck this... the guy, please don’t say that _this_ guy right here was the one Jim was meant to be drawing? He could not tear his eyes away as the tallest, handsomest, hottest man in the room - in any room - came right in and started to take off his clothes. He stripped off his dark brown leather jacket, placing it carefully on the table beside him. Next was his shirt which he slid up over sculpted abs and a chest Jim wanted to come all over, and then the guy opened his belt and started popping buttons on his jeans.

With each one Jim’s heart thudded more forcefully in his chest. Fuck, he wanted to look away but he couldn’t, and soon the dude was pushing those form fitting blue jeans past his underwear, over the bulge in the front which Jim would swear he hadn’t noticed, over his hips, down thickly-muscled thighs that Jim wanted to be wrapped around his waist as they fucked over that stool. Jim could almost feel himself tickling the soft hairs on those legs with his finger tips. The guy pulled off his boots, kicked out of the legs of his pants and was soon standing there in his boxer briefs and Jim was desperately trying to calm himself. He met the guy’s eyes and that was it - in the light from the setting sun through the blinds, his eyes were a stunning greenish gold...Jim was so done.

Jim hadn’t even realised that he was leaning back on his chair, maybe he’d been trying to move away subconsciously from the potentially embarrassing and inappropriate attraction. Before he knew what was happening Jim had crashed backwards onto the floor, pencils flying around him and paper scattered across the tiles. A few laughs emitted from his class mates, a call of “Are you all right?” from maybe their teacher, and then there above him were those gorgeous eyes, that beautiful face. He was all concern, reaching out a well-manicured hand to Jim and asking if he was ok.

Jim was not ok.

“Shit,” he managed as he scrabbled to get himself together. “Well, that was embarrassing.”

The beautiful man chuckled. “Come on kid, take my hand.” Oh no, oh no no no his voice...so full of depth and warmth, this was getting ridiculous, Jim wanted to crawl out of the window rather than deal with this sudden apparition of hotness.

But he swallowed and took a breath and reached out a hand that was definitely not shaking and put his palm into the large strong hand of the half-dressed stranger.

The man smiled at him and Jim nearly lost it again, but he wrapped his fingers around those gripping him so firmly and let himself be pulled to his feet.

“Thanks,” he croaked brushing himself off a little and looking around to find all his pencils. He would be fine, he’d just sit here and sketch and then go home and have a lie down. He’d be fine-

“I think these are yours.” Jim looked around and into those eyes sent from either angels or the devil, Jim wasn’t sure yet, and the guy was holding out a couple of pieces of paper and an eraser.

“Ah, thanks, again,” Jim said and there was really no one else in the room at this point, just this nearly naked Adonis beaming at him while Jim’s cheeks warmed and he fumbled to take the stuff from the outstretched hand. He was obsessed by those hands already.

“No problem, I’m Len by the way.” Was that a wink?  The guy had winked at him. Len. Yeah that fit well.

“Jim,” Jim told him.

“I’m just gonna, uh...sit,” Len said.

The room came back into focus as Len moved away and Jim found his seat again without taking his eyes from Len. But then Len pushed down his underwear and Jim had no idea how he was going to do this. Not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh man what a nightmare._ This was so much worse than Jim could have imagined. Not content with making an ass of himself, now he had to contain his own arousal long enough to attempt to draw something. Jim could barely bring himself to look up from his paper. He had re-sharpened his pencils twice already and couldn’t put it off much longer. He was paying to do this class but he still had no desire to be humiliated further by having to explain why he hadn’t drawn anything yet. So he had to look. Oh fuck why... why did the model have to be so fine?

The first touch of his quivering pencil to the paper broke the lead. “Shit,” he muttered shaking his head. He took up another and risked a quick look behind his easel. Huge mistake. Len was looking directly at him and although he didn’t smile, something about his eyes changed ever so slightly and Jim had to blink and look away.

 _Ok, get it together, you can do this._ He picked up another pencil and tried again. Within a few strokes he had made a bit of headway but he had to look again or this was going to go so badly. Either way he was screwed so it hardly mattered. This time Jim looked lower down first, lower than Len’s face, but no that was not good, not a good plan at all, as the part of Len that had so far stayed in his imagination became a sudden and glaring reality.

He put down his pencil, put his head in his hands trying to think of something bland, something totally unconnected with sex. After a while he managed to lower his hands and open his eyes. With a slightly clearer head Jim looked back to the model. He noticed a movement of Len’s mouth and instantly looked off and around the classroom before risking another look, up the model’s sculpted torso, over broad muscular shoulders, skin so smooth it appeared to be oiled - Jim wondered if it was and if he could help with that next time. But oh God he had to get through this session first. Jim looked along Len’s collarbones, imagining running his tongue along those prominent bones, dipping into his clavicle and tasting. Jim swallowed hard and took a deep breath before glancing at his paper again, he surprised himself to notice how much he had actually managed to draw. Len was beautiful, surely an easy subject for anyone not ridiculously attracted to him.

Finally, Jim risked a look at Len’s face again, how was it possible for this much hotness to exist? His whole face was utterly stunning. His eyes were both piercing and warm; perfect straight nose; lips set in a slight smirk that Jim just wanted to taste and had him all but drooling. His dark brown hair was styled up from his forehead in random peaks and it all was just too damn hot. Jim had been staring, had lost any concept of time in his state of obsessive attraction. He turned away for a moment of clarity before glancing back to Len’s face and straight into those eyes. Jim was screwed.

After one more glance he decided not to risk any more eye contact. He quickly outlined the rest of his sketch risking quick glances when he could, and was finishing up just as the teacher, Mrs Uhura called time. He was sure he was never going to lose the details of this man’s body from his head. He wasn’t too bothered by that thought though. He sighed with relief and began to gather his equipment.

“Jim, how did you get on?” Oh fuck.

Jim looked up and into the eyes that were going to haunt his dreams in a very good way.

“Um... I...” he had not a clue what to say. He had just drawn the guy’s cock.

Len was pulling on his dark denim shirt, already into his jeans Jim was relieved to notice, as he moved a little to the side of Jim’s easel. Len idly started doing up a couple of buttons on the shirt but he left half of them undone and Jim could clearly see a freckle by his collar that he wanted to lick.

“Oh my God, is that me?” Len’s eyes were wide and his brows had risen up as he reached out a hand to touch. He stopped his fingers at the last second, moving back to his own chest to smooth down the fabric of his shirt. Jim watched his hand with his lips parted and heart pounding.

“Um...yeah,” he said uncertainly.

“Dammit kid, you’re really good,” Len told him.

Jim breathed out. “Thanks, you were...difficult for me to draw.”

Len frowned a little but Jim immediately shook his head, holding out his hands in apology. “No, I mean...you look...just hot as fuck,” Jim managed in a whisper so no one else heard. “I just cannot believe I got anything done, couldn’t concentrate at all with you so...naked.”

Len was smiling widely. “Oh right. Is that why you fell off your chair?” He winked. He knew, he must do, but he was choosing to make Jim squirm a little. There must be someone in every class he modeled for who fell over themselves for the guy. “What are you doing after this Jim?”

Oh God. “Er...nothing, I guess.” He was planning on crashing on his bed and thinking of Len for the rest of the night. “You?”

Len shook his head, moved a little closer so that Jim could feel the warmth coming from his body. The body he knew in intimate detail even though he’d only found out the guy’s name two hours ago.

“So, do you wanna...?” Jim started vaguely.

“Yeah, I do.” Len gestured to Jim’s work space. “You need a hand clearing up?”

Jim nodded, in a bit of a daze now, not quite sure what they had just agreed on, definitely unsure as to why Len was offering anything, but he was more than happy to go along with it. He started to collect his stuff and Len stood next to him seemingly at a loss, so Jim handed him his pencil box with a smile.

Mrs Uhura was making the rounds and as Jim was about to pick up his sketch she arrived at his easel. “Jim, that’s _very_ good work, the detail in this area -” Jim felt himself blushing as she motioned to his impression of Len’s midsection and to where Jim had completely failed to avoid drawing Len’s large, firm cock in graphic detail.

“You should be proud of this.” That was all she said, thankfully, so Jim didn’t have to remain mortified for too long. But after she had exchanged a few words with Len, Len turned to him again and raised an eyebrow.

“You should, you know,” he said. “Be proud I mean. This is really impressive.”

“You’re really impressive.”

Len smirked and cocked his thumb over a wide, muscled shoulder. “Can we get outta here?”

They went to Jim’s car so he could drop his supplies in there and because Len had walked to the class. Len had opened the back door instead of going around to the passenger side and a raised eyebrow and a smirk of those succulent lips was all it took for Jim to tumble inside on top of him.

“I was a bit worried you know,” Len whispered as Jim latched on to his neck. “Thought I was gonna get hard every time you looked up.” Jim groaned and sucked lightly, gently pulling the skin between his lips. Len shivered but held Jim firmly in place in his lap where Jim straddled him. “Oh yeah... so good,” Len murmured and Jim sucked again, kissing downwards and reaching his collarbone which he needed to see again, up close. He slid his hands under the hem of Len’s shirt and rucked up the fabric, stroking soft skin with his fingertips as he looked into Len’s eyes.

Jim pulled the shirt up and over Len’s raised arms. “You’re not real,” Jim breathed as he stroked over the gorgeous skin of Len’s chest. “So fucking beautiful.” He began mouthing along Len’s shoulder, down over a collarbone, running his tongue along the sensitive area just as he had imagined. His fingers caressed Len’s abs and the other hand found its way into his hair as Len lay back against the leather seat and closed his eyes.

“I don’t want you to think...” Len said between murmurs of pleasure, “that this happens a lot.”

“Really?” Jim asked sitting back up to face Len. “So why me?”

Len opened his eyes and they stared at each other for a moment, Jim had seen green inside under the lights, out here Len’s eyes were darker, almost chestnut brown.

Len slid his hands up from Jim’s hips in one smooth motion, gathering up his shirt until Jim had to raise his arms to let Len pull it over his head. Len pulled Jim towards him by the shoulders and they kissed. Len’s lips were so soft against Jim’s and when their tongues met he felt it down to his toes. He groaned as he licked his way into Len’s mouth, sucked his bottom lip in and bit down gently. He pushed down with his hips and made sure to grind their cocks together, he could feel how hard Len was already and he knew what was in those pants.

“Gotta get these off,” Jim muttered as he pulled back from the kiss and grabbed at Len’s jeans.

“I wanna see you too Jim,” Len said palming Jim through his jeans and stroking down his chest with a light but confident touch.

Jim’s heart rate picked up and he yanked off Len’s pants, scooting back on his heels to give him room. Len tore open Jim’s fly and pushed the jeans down his thighs until Jim had to shift onto the seat beside him to get them down far enough. Len rolled over until they were crammed together once more and kissed Jim again, slipping a hand into his underwear and rubbing down his hard cock, reaching under to cup his balls and tease at his ass a little before sliding back up to wrap around his cock.

“Fuck me, that feels so good,” Jim moaned as those last couple of hours of frustration and longing were released with every stroke of Len’s hand.

Len was raised up a little, propped with one knee on the seat and hovering over Jim as he worked at his cock. Jim reached down after a few moments of pure selfish pleasure. He grasped Len’s underwear with one hand and pulled it down enough to let his hard cock spring free and they both looked down before grinning at each other and coming together for another kiss. Jim ran his hand over Len’s ample cock and squeezed around the head before starting up a rhythm in time with the one Len had going on. Soon they were both gasping into each other’s mouths and Jim dug his nails into Len’s ass cheeks as he came, managing to increase his efforts until he felt Len’s come spurt over his knuckles and splatter onto his stomach and chest.

“Jim,” Len drew out as he lowered his body, coming to rest with his head pressing onto Jim’s chest.

Jim had never felt that before. He had to blink a few times to even believe that it had really just happened. He would need to clean cum off his back seat but he couldn’t even bring himself to care. “Len, will you come back to my place?” he whispered.

“Yeah,” Len said with no hesitation. Jim ran his clean hand into Len’s hair and sighed heavily as he closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I was replying to some lovely comments and suddenly there was this.

Jim took a deep breath and pushed open the door to his class. There was no need to have worried about the time, he wasn’t late. He looked around cautiously to see if anyone was looking at him. He hadn’t exactly made friends with any of his class mates, well, unless you counted that one guy... But he was trying to keep his mind off that for as long as possible.

Ok, another deep breath. _You can do this, kid._ Those words were going to be useful tonight Jim could already tell. He walked over to his seat, confident that his face was currently its usual colour, that his heartbeat was a bit quick but that didn’t matter. He was cool. He sat down at his usual place, put his pencil box by the easel and adjusted his paper. Ok. He looked up.

Crap. He was standing in the doorway. Jacket slung over one shoulder, eyebrow raised, smirk lifting one corner of his mouth, staring straight at Jim - which they had agreed he wouldn’t do, how was Jim going to keep it together if he did that? Oh man, how was he going to get through five minutes in the same room. How had he even thought this was possible? It had been hard enough the first time round, now, after the last week of almost constant fucking, Jim had no chance.

Leonard McCoy walked to the centre of the room and placed his green leather jacket on the chair by the stool there.

Jim vaguely heard Mrs Uhura talking to him, perhaps arranging how Len would position himself. Jim had no idea, he couldn’t see or hear anything around him other than Len’s hands unfastening the buttons on his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders, laying it down by his jacket and lifting the hem of his undershirt. Jim’s palms were sweating as each small part of the fabric lifted and revealed skin underneath. Len was watching him now. He was doing a fucking strip tease just for Jim. But they weren’t in Jim’s bedroom right now, they were in the class and Len had no right looking so effortlessly sexy after how much they’d worked through it that afternoon. They’d fucked twice at Len’s apartment and Jim had sucked him off in the car for fuck’s sake, how did he have the energy to get this turned on? How did Len look so hot all the freaking time?

Jim stood up and managed to keep his feet as he went over to the little kitchenette and poured a glass of water. With any luck when he got back to his seat Len would be sitting already and there wouldn’t be quite as much on show. He glugged down the cool water and pressed the glass to his forehead. Calm. He needed to focus. It was just an hour or two and then they’d be out of here, Len would still have his job and Jim would have drawn something. Maybe he should have practiced the actual naked drawing instead of just memorising every detail of the model’s body with his fingertips. Too late now. He poured more water as Mrs Uhura called time and Jim went back to his seat, avoiding at all costs looking at Len now until he was safely behind his easel.

Eventually he had to peak around his paper and of course Len was looking at him. His face was composed now but Jim saw the ever-so-slight flicker of a wink and he was done. He hid back again and took yet another calming breath. Ok. _You can do this, kid._ The trouble there was that Len didn’t know him very well just yet. Jim could not switch off easily. As his pencil touched the paper all he could think about was the swirl of water that ran from Len’s hair, over his shoulder, down his chest... the rivulets that Jim had tried to catch with his tongue as Len leaned back into the shower wall, cradled Jim’s head in his palm, pulled him up to kiss him so deeply Jim could hardly catch his breath afterwards.

After a while he was in a calm flow of mental visuals and small breaks of reality, and each time he checked around the side of the easel was a little easier. Thankfully Len was in a slightly more demure pose tonight, but it really didn’t matter that Jim wasn’t confronted with his cock directly, he could see it in his head and the rest of the guy’s body was just ridiculously hot. But despite the constant meeting of eyes, despite his racing heart and damp palms, he managed to hold onto his pencil and get through the class.

He heaved out a sigh when it was over, didn’t dare to stand up until he saw booted feet under his easel and then he looked up and into his lover’s now smiling face, as Len came into thankfully fully-clothed view.

“How did it go?” Should they even be talking though? Jim glanced around them but everyone was clearing up, not appearing to take much notice of them.

Jim gave him a disparaging look. “You tell me,” he said nodding to his work.

“Wow, Jim, that’s beautiful. Really,” Len told him putting a hand on his shoulder. Oh shit. Len looked back to him. “I meant with you though,” he said in a lowered voice which did nothing to help Jim’s awkward arousal.

“I didn’t pass out,” Jim pointed out.

Len grinned and nodded his head towards the outside world. “Your place?”

Jim nodded eagerly. “I’ll meet you by the car,” he said, trying to get back some control even though he knew it was pointless. As Len walked away his naked ass flashed into Jim’s mind and that moment in the shower when Jim had fucked into him and then he nearly had passed out from the intense pleasure. He quickly packed up and followed that ass out of the building and hopefully towards some relief from the state he had been in since a week ago. He didn’t care as long as he could touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I should apologise to Jim for putting him through another class, but I think he handled it quite well, bless him ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Len get some alone time.

After a good amount of touching by the car, they finally made it inside the vehicle and Jim managed to drive them back to his flat without crashing despite the constant and wonderful pressure of Len’s hand on his thigh.

He preferred it at Len’s place if he was honest, Len had a larger apartment and a larger shower, and those big windows in his bedroom where they could lie and gaze out at the sunrise after they’d been fucking since 4am. But they would make do right now because Jim’s place was closer.

Len slammed the door closed and Jim didn’t even have time to get his boots off when Len grabbed him and kissed him, hands going into his hair and under his shirt and Jim was powerless, always the same when they did this. He groaned into Len’s mouth, grabbed at his ass and then his shoulders when Len hefted him easily into his arms and shoved him into the wall. Jim wrapped around him, their kisses continuing as they writhed against each other.

“Don’t know how I got through that,” Jim gasped when Len turned his attention to his neck. “Thought you were going to ignore me, not stare at me the whole time.”

“Couldn’t help it Jim,” Len said softly between presses of his lips to Jim’s heated skin. “You’re beautiful.”

Jim’s head came up at the words, he couldn’t believe this was happening. “You’re crazy.”

Len didn’t respond, but he looked deep into Jim’s eyes and kissed him again, pulling at Jim’s lips with his own, licking at his tongue demandingly. As they kissed Jim was vaguely aware of Len pulling at their clothes and before he knew it they were both mostly naked. Jim had to put his feet down so that Len could tug his jeans off and then they were stumbling over the pile of discarded clothes into Jim’s bedroom. The benefit of a small apartment was the lack of space between rooms and after a moment Jim was face down on his bed with Len’s tongue buried in his ass.

Jim had been in some hot situations before but whenever he and Len got together he was ready to combust. He writhed against the bed covers now and gripped them with his fists. Len didn’t even come up for air, just gently lifted Jim’s hips a little and Jim felt a finger join his tongue. He sighed out Len’s name and felt a warm hand smoothing over his lower back, brushing back down his ass cheeks and squeezing. It was too much to have the fabric of the duvet rubbing against his hard cock and Len going ever deeper with his tongue, nipping at tender skin and humming, making Jim’s whole body shiver. “Len, please... fuck, fuck-” He couldn’t hold off and reached to his cock but Len’s hand stopped him on the way and wrapped his fingers around Jim’s length with just the right pressure, just the right motion.

It was embarrassingly quick after that, that strong hand was nearly enough to distract from Len’s tongue but in the end Jim was just in a haze of euphoria when he came, cries muffled into the sheets, it didn’t matter where the pleasure was coming from at the moment he spilled over Len’s fingers.

***

“My art teacher at school,” Jim said, running his fingers gently up and down Len’s ribs as they lay side by side on the damp sheets, “she used to say that you have to be obsessed with your subject because otherwise your piece won’t ever be any good.”

“Your drawing is beautiful,” Len told him and Jim smiled as they kissed again before Len added, “Can I be your subject again?”

“Yes, _please_. You’re my only subject these days.”

“What do you think about when you draw?”

Jim considered that and right now he couldn’t get passed the man in front of him. He had only been thinking of Len and his sleek, toned body since he’d set eyes on him that first time. But under normal circumstances... “Sometimes you don’t really feel responsible for it, you feel like it came from somewhere else.”

Len was looking at him with his head lowered, eyes narrowed a little. He leaned even closer and kissed near to Jim’s ear. “Dammit kid,” he whispered. “You’ve gotta fuck me.”

Jim’s stomach jumped and a warm flush crept over him. Len kissed his way down his neck and Jim let himself be rolled to his back. He sighed and pulled his lover close, breathing him in and wrapping his legs around Len’s thighs, he was already hard again and Len’s solid cock pressed against his own as their lips met and hands began to roam. When Jim needed more he shoved at the bigger man’s shoulders and Len rolled off him, reaching across to the night stand and coming back with supplies.

“How do you want me?” Len purred as Jim tore into the condom packet and Len rolled it on for him.

 Jim got a good amount of lube on his fingers and looked Len up and down where he lay back against the pillows. “Every way,” he told him and leaned down for a kiss while his hand found its way to Len’s groin. He couldn’t resist slicking up Len’s perfect cock before reaching round to slide two fingers into his ass. Len grunted and bit into Jim’s lip which spurred him on and they devoured each other’s mouths while Jim prepped him.

Jim was kneeling on the bed, Len’s ass raised up a little onto his knees. He gripped Len’s hip with one hand, pushed one of his thighs out to the side and slid his hand up over the muscle. When Jim had him crying out for more he finally pressed the head of his cock to Len’s ass and slowly eased himself inside.

He needed to see as much of Len as he could and he pressed a hand to his solid chest and kept him down as he fucked him, watching as their bodies came together, pulling out agonizingly slowly and admiring the way Len’s muscles flexed and stretched. Jim took them both to the edge before slowing again, drawing out their pleasure and making Len call his name over and over, grabbing on where he could and Jim couldn’t get enough of the muscles working under his smooth skin as he writhed. When Jim couldn’t hold back anymore he sped up his thrusts and finally let Len move and he sat up, Jim helping him into his lap and together they slammed into each other, Len coming without either of them touching his cock and his cum spurted between them as Jim cried out Len’s name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while again... and Jim and Len have moved on a bit - I'd imagine the missing part between Chapters 4 & 5 would be mostly lots of naughties ;) I reckon they're due a final art class after this and then I might leave them to go on their happy way? Thanks for reading! x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say the extra kudos on this chapter makes me want to cry!! THANK YOU <3

They ate pizza, one of the only things left in Jim’s freezer compartment. Complete infatuation apparently was coupled with complete inability to take care of himself. He needed to go to the store, get some food and generally sort himself out.

But then he found himself, pencil in hand, glasses on, still too hot in shorts and a short sleeved button-down and not really caring. He was watching as Len dozed on the couch - stretched out, one hand resting on his stomach the other draped over the edge, brushing on the rug. His eyes were closed but he wasn’t fully asleep, a smirk raised one corner of his mouth and every now and then he would murmur something that Jim had to lean closer to hear. The last one had sounded like “...happy here,” and Jim didn’t know if he meant himself or Jim. Jim was happy wherever Len was. It was surely unhealthy, this level of obsession. But he also had never felt happier being with someone, and his accomplishments with a pencil had reached new heights, according to his teacher at least. He was content.

Len opened one eye as Jim studied his face, pencil moving without him looking down at his paper. The smirk grew and Jim felt a rush of pleasure as their eyes met. “What?” he asked as he looked away and continued to sketch.

“I just wanted to look. You said I can’t move, can’t I at least open an eye?”

“No. You look peaceful, I want your eyes closed. I’m nearly done though,” he added as Len’s expression changed to a pout. “Just another minute.”

Len closed his eye and his chest continued to gently rise and fall and Jim put the finishing touches to his drawing. He wanted Len in every position he could get him. There was something intoxicating about the man’s presence and maybe if Jim could capture some of that on paper, he’d be able to reign in his desires a little? The trouble was he wasn’t sure he wanted to. He liked himself this way. Having someone on your mind all of the time was exhausting but it was fun also. Thoughts of Len, images of what they did together were at the forefront of his mind constantly. He could use them to get himself through a tough day, especially knowing that he would be able to see and feel the man at the end of whatever was happening that day. There had only been two nights spent apart so far and Jim was certainly not complaining.

“Ok, I’m finished,” he said softly and he slipped off the chair and crawled on hands and knees across the rug to sit beside Len on the floor. Len immediately rolled off the couch and landed deliberately on top of Jim, pushing him easily to the floor and straddling him. “Nice move,” Jim murmured as Len nuzzled his nose with his own and then kissed Jim chastely on the lips.

“It’s hard to stay not touching you for that long you know, you might have to start drawing close ups.”

Jim laughed. How could Len possibly feel that way about him?

Len watched his face and a frown appeared as he narrowed his eyes. “Do we need to have this conversation again?” he asked sternly.

Jim laughed again and giggled when Len poked at his ribs. “No, no, ok...I believe you,” he managed.

“You’d better believe it, kid.”

Jim pulled Len down to kiss him thoroughly until his glasses came askew and he took them off, shoving them onto the couch above them, shoving himself into Len’s warmth as they embraced.

Len pulled off his shirt and started popping Jim’s buttons until they lay together, bare-chested, kissing and just touching. It was blissful.

“You going to show me that one darlin’?” Len asked after a while.

Jim nodded into his neck, humming, too relaxed to speak.

“You’re gonna need a new sketch pad soon.”

Jim nodded again, he had used up two pads since meeting Len. He hadn’t drawn much of anything else but Len’s face; Len’s beautiful body. His throat tightened when he remembered, once again, that Len was due to start at school soon. He held a little tighter and let out a sigh.

“What is it?” Len asked, caressing Jim’s cheek.

“I was just thinking about when we can’t do this anymore.”

“We’ll still see each other, we’ll still do this darlin’, I promise.”

“Two more weeks Len, then it’s back to reality,” Jim grumbled.

Len stretched a little but kept his arm firmly around Jim’s shoulders. “You don’t want me to be a kept man, do ya?”

Jim prodded him in the ribs and they both laughed. “No. I just wasn’t expecting to have this at all, and now it’s all being taken away.” Len paid his way when they went out, even though he wasn’t making much money right now, just what he brought in from modelling. Jim was already proud of him for his plans to study medicine.

“Jim,” Len took his chin in between the thumb and first finger of his free hand. “Will you meet my family?”

Jim frowned. “Are you changing the subject?”

“No, will you meet them? I want to introduce you.”

“Well yeah, of course I will, I’d love to.”

“Ok.” Barely a pause before Len asked, “If you like them, will you move in with me?”

Jim’s heart thudded in his chest. “Move in with you?” he repeated in a silly high-pitched voice he didn’t recognise. Len nodded and let go of Jim’s chin and Jim shuffled out from underneath him so he could look at him properly. “You’re serious?”

“Most serious question I’ve ever asked anyone, Jim. I want to be with you, I want to come home to you every night.”

“Yes,” Jim said with a grin. “Yes, I’d love to.” Len smiled widely and pulled him in for a hug.

“I’m not going to stop drawing you, you know that right?”

“I hope not,” Len said into his hair. “My parents are nuts by the way.”

“Your’s too?” Jim chuckled. “I don’t care, I’ll move in with you, regardless.”

Len closed his eyes a moment. When he opened them Jim saw passion, and something else he didn’t think was possible.

He moved in close and as they embraced again Len whispered, “Is it too soon to feel this?”

Jim kissed him in place of an answer until they were both gasping and then he shoved at Len’s shoulders and they fell back together, Jim laying himself out over Len’s delicious body, smoothing their skin together.  

It wasn’t too soon for him. He loved this beautiful man, he loved that he posed naked in an art class while he saved to fund his way through medical school. He loved that even though his parents had gifted him an apartment Len wanted to make his own way as well. He loved that he felt this way about Jim and that somehow they had found each other, that Len wanted him as much as Jim did. He couldn’t say it out loud so he kissed every inch of Len that he could and then he squirmed out of his grasp and watched as Len lay back, just allowing Jim to kiss and caress him. He thought about trying to explain with words how he was feeling but opted for taking Len’s solid cock into his mouth and Len’s groan of pleasure was worth every distracted, awkward and embarrassing moment of that art class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A little update - I have now started to write the porn which for some reason I couldn't do for this chapter!)


	6. Pure smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They will make it to the next class I promise, but this happened first.

“Len, oh fuck Len...” Jim gasped out, twisting a little so he could get a better angle. His hands were surely leaving imprints on Len’s chest as he sat on his cock and pressed him into the mattress. Len clutched at his ass and helped his rhythm. Their eyes were locked, only breaking apart when Jim lifted his chin upwards and closed his eyes, needing the blackness to stop him coming too soon, although the feel of Len’s body under him and those hands prising him apart, he didn’t need to open his eyes to see that.

He sighed Len’s name again when Len brought his hands around and began pushing down on his hips with every thrust of his groin. “Open your eyes darlin’,” Len murmured as he held Jim’s hips tightly, fingers digging into soft flesh.

Jim was wide open, breaths coming harshly as he forced his way down yet again onto Len’s cock, felt the slick slide of that rock hard flesh inside him. “Fuck,” he said again, opening his eyes and looking down at his lover. No matter how many times they did this Jim couldn’t get over how hot it was. He was ready for Len all the time, it was ridiculous, not that either of them was complaining.

Len was smiling up at him as Jim continued to ride him, hips moving at another new angle when Len raised his knees and Jim leaned forward, forearms resting on his chest and he kissed those full perfect lips while their bodies moved together.

***

Len’s hands slid up Jim’s chest from behind and pulled him up close to his own chest. Jim twisted a little, craned his neck to the side and met soft, parted lips as gentle fingers came up to his neck, sliding easily on Jim’s sweat damp skin. Jim’s breathing was shallow, his hand on his own cock while Len made slow strong thrusts inside him. They broke the kiss and Jim gulped in air, his chest heavy with desire, with love, with the effort of staying upright, and he needed to come desperately.

“Len, please...” he whispered, not able to find his voice. “Oh fuck.”

Len understood him, he grabbed both Jim’s hips and pulled out almost completely, leaving Jim on the edge for so long he cried out again and then Len gave it to him, thrusting back in until their balls were pressed together, pulling out and shoving in again and again, keeping up a constant rhythm that took Jim’s breath with every move. Fingers digging into skin, thrusts becoming so fast Jim had to grab onto Len’s hip behind him, he needed to hold tight, needed to come, oh fuck. “Len,” he gasped out as his hand became so slippery he nearly lost his grip on his own cock. He fell forward, Len moving with him, one hand joining Jim’s to wring out the bursts of his cum.

Len eased himself out and Jim rolled onto his back, rubbing his hands over his face, trying to get through the orgasm haze so he could reciprocate, but Len had himself in hand, looking down at Jim with those eyes that Jim adored - like Jim was the sole reason for Len’s pleasure. Jim tugged at Len’s thigh as he knelt beside him, rubbing up and down the strong muscle, and Len moved closer. Jim stroked, cupping his ass, his balls with the other hand. Len’s hand moved over his cock and Jim let the tips of his fingers slip between Len’s ass cheeks. He found his hole and with a still cum-slicked finger nudged inside. Len’s head went up, eyes closing for a moment before he drew in a breath and smiled back down at Jim and his hand became a blur. After a moment he began to rock back onto Jim’s fingers, back and forth between his own fist and Jim’s hand.

And then he was coming, tensing up around Jim’s fingers, fisting his cock while Jim watched, always in awe. Warm cum splattered onto Jim’s stomach and dripped down onto the bedcover and Jim stroked and teased until Len was done, until he collapsed down on top of Jim and lay there, murmuring soft somethings into Jim’s chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Jim set down his pencil and stood up. He wandered over to Len and touched his shoulder. Len turned, white t-shirt in hand, standing there in just his boxer briefs - beautiful. His eyes lit up and a wide grin spread over his face.

He winked at Jim and Jim leaned in until their lips touched and he was just about aware of sighs and even a couple of giggles behind him as the kiss turned into something that would definitely normally happen in private.

They ended up with arms wrapped around each other and they pulled apart, both smiling. Len pecked him chastely on the cheek and Jim squeezed his ass as he backed up just enough to leave a decent space between them again.

“I’ll let you get dressed now,” Jim told him and then he went back to his easel, heart hammering and cheeks warm. He wasn’t embarrassed, but now he thought about it, that was probably the most public display of affection he had been a part of. He had come a long way since the first time he had laid eyes on Len in this room. They both had, and as some of his classmates walked over to him and began asking questions, looking at his work and congratulating him on it, Jim could only smile and nod and say “Yes, we’re dating”, “Yes, we met in this class”, “Yes, I’m a lucky guy.” He was _the_ luckiest man as far as he was concerned.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around to see Len now fully dressed, leather jacket over his shoulder, eyes soft and lovely as he gazed at Jim. “I’m the lucky one, kid, best thing I ever did walking into this room.” He kissed Jim again before turning his attention to the easel.

“A self-portrait?” he said as he got a little closer. “Jim, this is fuckin’ beautiful.”

Now Jim was a little self-conscious, he loved what he had done but it was the first time he had drawn himself and Len together. He had imagined himself straddling Len’s spread legs as he sat there on the stool in the center of the room, and he had drawn that very image. He had made sure his own naked back and butt cheeks didn’t obscure Len’s sculpted torso too much - there was plenty of his lover’s body revealed behind their embrace.

Eventually his piece had been viewed by the whole room, he couldn’t quite believe the attention but he knew he had brought it on himself with that kiss, and his teacher agreed with the majority that it was a beautiful sketch, despite the fact that Jim had ad-libbed.

Len took Jim’s hand at the door once he had collected up his supplies. “Let’s go home,” he said and Jim’s heart filled with warmth and love. “That one is going above the bed,” he said gesturing to Jim’s folder.

Jim smiled and squeezed Len’s hand. Len insisted on framing his favourite of Jim’s sketches, although not many of himself would have made it onto the walls without Jim’s insistence. Len was modest about his looks, had no desire to see himself as a ‘pin-up’ as he called it. But he did love Jim’s sketches and Jim knew it was because he loved to see how Jim felt about him, how he made him look on paper. Jim could show Len in many ways how much he loved him, and Len appreciating Jim’s work and wanting to hang it around the apartment was perfect.

They held hands across the center console on the way back to their apartment. Jim was still getting used to the idea that they shared Len’s place now. Joint names on the lease, Jim’s stuff all around the apartment, although neither of them actually owned that many possessions and it had a minimal but comfortable feel.

“Jim,” Len said quietly as they got up to the front door.

“Yeah?” Jim said looking back to him and running a hand down his arm.

“That kiss back there, it meant a lot to me, I just wanted you to know that.”

Jim worried for a moment that he maybe didn’t show Len enough affection. But they were always holding hands; arms around shoulders waiting in line for coffee; he was fairly certain they had kissed in more places than he could count, but nothing really as blatant as that afternoon.

“No-one’s ever been willing to show that level of... of feeling outside of the bedroom. Showin’ that class that we’re together?” He looked to his toes shaking his head a little before meeting Jim’s eyes again. “I love you, Jim. I love you.”

Jim felt his heart pounding and his eyes beginning to water but he didn’t want to spoil the moment by having Len comfort him so he swiped the back of his hand over his eyes and threw his arms around Len’s neck. “I love you too, Len,” he said, and though it was muffled against his lover’s skin it didn’t matter, Len had heard the words countless times. Jim just held to him until Len tugged at his jacket.

“Hey,” he said softly and Jim pulled back a bit. “You ok, kid?”

“Oh God yes, I’m way more than ok. Being with you, this is the dream right here man,” Jim said, tapping his finger towards the ground to emphasise his point.

Len pulled him close again and Jim turned it from a hug to a kiss and before he knew it Len was lifting him, and he wondered if he’d get a chance to walk to their bedroom again but he really didn’t care because being carried did things to him that he’d never imagined before meeting Len.

He was hard before they hit the bed and they both began removing clothes between kisses, Jim paying Len’s chest special attention as he lifted his shirt and shoved it up and off. Len took a firmer approach then, pinning Jim down by his hips as he licked and laved across his abs, popping his jeans open and slowly easing them down over Jim’s erection.

When the fabric brushed his cock he jerked and Len looked up at him and grinned. “We’re gettin’ to that darlin’,” he drawled and tugged a little more until Jim’s pants were tucked under his buttocks, just at the tops of his thighs. Jim squirmed a little as he realised Len didn’t intend to move them any further. Len’s mouth fastened onto Jim’s cock through his underwear, a hand gently cupped his balls, stroking as the wet and warmth seeped into the fabric.

He groaned and let his head fall back, stroking absently at Len’s soft, thick hair. He knew he’d be using a tighter hold with both hands if things continued this way and he also knew how turned on that got Len. He actually let his mind wander a little, thinking of what he would do to his lover once his own orgasm had hit. Len quickly brought him back to the present when he finally slid down Jim’s boxer briefs and sucked his cock between pursed lips. “Oh fuck,” Jim drew out and Len started up a rhythm which quickly had Jim’s cock inching towards Len’s throat. Jim had no idea how he did that but he had no time to consider it now, all he could do was hold on to Len with as safe a grip as he could manage on his hair and the duvet with the other hand as he forced his hips to stay still. His breaths were loud in his ears, Len’s moans around his cock the only other sound and when his tongue began circling the head, lips massaging, Jim started uttering nonsense up to the ceiling, lips parted as he rode out the beautiful pleasure of his lover giving him head. Len didn’t let up when Jim started to come despite a warning cry. He sucked until Jim had to place his hands on either side of Len’s face and gently prise him off.

“Fuck, Len, fuck - that was... that was the best yet, I can’t fucking _see_ straight.”

Len put his chin on Jim’s stomach and lay there, watching as Jim came down from it. He stretched out and chuckled as Len shifted up the bed, sprawling on top of him and Jim put a still quivery arm around his back.

“Shower,” Jim said, tapping at his shoulder.

Len raised himself up until he was on all fours over Jim. “Are you sure about that? We can just stay right here,” he said, lowering his shoulders so he could kiss Jim’s cheek.

“No, no, just give me thirty seconds...” Jim hoisted himself into a sitting position, using Len’s biceps to help. Len just smiled, indulging his struggle to regain brain power.

In the end they stumbled into the bathroom together, hands roaming and losing final items of clothing along the way. Jim was pressed up against the tiles and Len was keeping him there using only his body, thigh to thigh, chest to chest, groin to groin. He was fiddling with the water while they kissed. Jim’s arm slung around Len’s neck and the warm water began pouring around them and Jim groaned in pleasure. He watched as Len’s body became sleek and glistening and he smoothed the dark, wet hair back from his face and kissed him again, lips slipping against each other, trying to get some friction. In the end Jim sucked gently on Len’s lower lip while he ran his hands over his skin, down his supple back, fingers trailing over shoulder blades and muscles, trying to recall exactly where each freckle was. Gradually their hands began wandering lower until Jim had the weight of Len’s hard cock in his palm and Len was trying to coax Jim towards a second orgasm. It wouldn’t take long but Jim wanted Len to come first.

He stroked firmly a few times along the length of Len’s erection before concentrating on just the head, squeezing lightly, twisting his hand around and increasing the pressure. His other hand went to the back of Len’s neck, caressing the back of his head, giving him something to lean on. Jim kept his eyes on Len’s face, loving every slight move - mouth curving up into a smile, lips parting, eyelids flickering, occasionally opening to look into Jim’s eyes. Len’s hands had fallen away, one clutching at Jim’s ass the other braced against the tiled wall and his breaths were becoming harsh as he leaned further out of the spray. Jim crowded him into the wall, feet either side of his, pressing in until their thighs touched and he could take himself in hand along with Len.

“Yeah,” Len breathed, pulling at Jim’s hips, urging him on. They kissed as Jim brought them both close, so close, easing his hand up and down, sliding easily along wet, slippery skin. Their lips met again and they kissed until Jim needed to taste more and his lips moved along Len’s jaw, from soft tender lips to stubble-roughened cheek. He reached his ear and whispered, “Come on Len, come for me.”  

Len agreed with a desperate kiss and a tightened grip on Jim’s body. Jim pulled back so he could lock eyes with Len again, gasping out as his stomach twisted pleasantly again and again and his hand was a blur between their bodies as he found that perfect pressure. Jim was coming first and when he felt Len climax he dropped to his knees and sucked Len’s erection between his lips while he pumped his own cock, spilling onto the tiled floor, swallowing every last drop of Len’s cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more little chapter coming I think, just to finish it up. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, for your amazing comments and kudos. I appreciate it so much. 
> 
> <3


	8. Four years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say Ohmygod I've finished a story. This is like my second ever completed fic..? This is more than a little exciting for me and thank you so so so much to everyone who has read it and encouraged me along the way.

“Len, I can’t believe we finally did it,” Jim said as they watched their friends and family ambling around the exhibits.

“ _You_ did it Jim, this is all you.”

Jim looked across at him, shaking his head. “Len, seriously.” They smiled at each other. “ _We_ did this. Together.”

Len just took his hand and brought it to his lips. “Your work looks damn good in here, kid.”

Jim just beamed, loving Len’s attention, still not sure about the attention of everyone else in the gallery, but he knew he would feel that way and he was fairly certain he never really would be comfortable with it. The gallery itself was looking awesome, each wall filled with simply-framed portraits and landscapes.

“I do have a particular favourite wall,” Jim said. When Len didn’t reply he looked round, caught his eye and Len was raising an eyebrow. “What?” Jim asked innocently.

Len took his arm and leaned in, whispering into his ear, “The wall we don’t speak of, right?”

Jim turned his head quickly and kissed Len on the cheek. “My lips are sealed. No one knows whose bones those are but you and me, baby,” he whispered back.

Len was smiling back at him and his arm slipped around Jim’s waist.

“Doctor McCoy,” a soft voice said from behind them and they both turned.

“Doctor M’Benga, great to see you.” Len shook the man’s hand and then he turned to Jim and was smiling widely as Len introduced them.

“Thanks for coming,” Jim said, shaking hands.

“I was intrigued Jim, I’ve heard so much about you and your work.”

Jim huffed out a laugh. “It means a lot that Len invited anyone, let alone a colleague.”

“My husband is just too damn modest. He’s a brilliant artist and I’m only sorry it took this long to get up and running.”

Jim just smiled, trying to will his cheeks to stop flushing.

“It’s a wonderful space,” the doctor said. “And your work, Jim, is truly accomplished.”

“Thanks... thank you,” Jim mumbled. “Ah crap, I really need to get better at this part.”

The doctor chuckled and Len’s arm went around Jim’s shoulders and squeezed and Jim felt the usual warmth spread through him.

“You will get used to it,” M’Benga said. “You’re going to be getting a lot of praise I’m sure, and quite right.” Jim smiled back at him but couldn’t think of anything more to say.

“We had all these plans for the gallery but Jim was adamant he didn’t want to start anything before I’d finished at med school, so here we are.”

“We had to wait for the place to become available anyway,” Jim told him, they’d discussed this often enough. “Although I still worry that this is too much while you’re doing your residency.”

“You worry too much kid, it’s perfect.” Len nudged his cheek with his nose and Jim had to admire the way he was so affectionate in front of his colleague. “We’d not even be married by now if I hadn’t dragged you to that registry office, huh?” Jim just laughed, forever grateful that Len had been more forward than he was.

Jim had always worried more about Len’s career than his own, he had wanted Len to be settled before they concentrated on Jim. But he had been able to study more and produce some of his best work being so content and happy. When he thought of the night Len had proposed he always got shivers of pleasure. A year after they’d first met and Len had suggested a repeat of that night, with a personal modelling session at home of course. Jim had been more than happy with that little anniversary celebration, and then Len had pulled out the ring and Jim nearly exploded.

Later he had shown Jim the plans he had drawn up for the space below their apartment, the lease had another two and a half years to run at that stage but Len kept his eye on it and as soon as it was available he signed up. After a lot of work, on the building and at his easel, here they were.

“So,” Doctor M’Benga was saying as the three of them wandered among the displays. “This wall here is interesting - it’s faceless.”

Len coughed a little and Jim laughed out loud before checking himself. “Oh, um, yeah um...” he stuttered out as he and Len looked at each other. They knew this was going to be a question, obviously, but Jim was still at a loss suddenly as to how to respond - these pieces were what it was all about as far as Jim was concerned, he would never have got this far had it not been for this inspiration up here in all its beautiful, ridiculous glory on the wall. And it was his husband, his life and his passion. He looked at Len and drew in a breath.

“My favourite subject. Always,” he said. Len smiled and Jim relaxed.

M’Benga looked between the two of them and smiled back. “Beautiful,” he said simply.

“Thank you,” Jim said, genuinely not even feeling reserved at that moment, just proud of what he and Len had achieved together.

They spent the rest of the evening making polite conversation with their guests. Jim was exhausted but happy when they closed the door for the night, just he and Len left in the gallery. He leaned back against the door as Len pulled the shutters down around them.

“It went well,” Len said as he stopped in front of Jim. Jim nodded. “Five sales Jim, that’s a great start.”

A smile crept across Jim’s face. “Your friend really was generous. I began to wonder how much he was interested in the work and how much it was about you.”

Len raised an eyebrow. “You do know he’s happily married, or did I forget to mention that.”

Jim just smiled. “Yeah yeah, but who could blame him, really?”

Len closed in until their noses were touching. “Don’t be an idiot,” he whispered and Jim shook his head and kissed his husband, Len soon closing the space between them completely, pressing him back against the door. Jim groaned.

“Oh God Len,” he whispered when they parted. “Take me home?”

Len took his hand and pulled the final blackout down over the front door. They walked through the gallery to the back stairs and through the door, Jim turning off the lights after a last look around. “I still can’t believe it. Any of it.”

“You deserve this, Jim.”

Jim pulled him in for another kiss which they kept up until they were halfway up the stairs, before their need for more made them hurry.

Much later, once they had showered and used up every last ounce of energy, Len lay back in their bed, dark hair a little shorter than it once was, touching the pillow. Eyes closed so that those long eyelashes lay against his cheeks. So peaceful. So beautiful. And Jim sat with his sketchbook and pencil in hand, slowly tracing around his husband’s features, reaching a hand out now and then to stroke gently across Len’s forehead or down the soft warmth of his cheek. He could never get enough of this.

He thanked the stars once again for sending this man to him in one of the most awkward ways possible and creating one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. It would always be one of Jim’s fondest memories, trying to avoid eye contact with various parts of the man in front of him – the man who was now Jim’s everything.


End file.
